Celestial Smoke
by IonicStorm
Summary: Lucy's been kicked off of Team Natsu and a guildmate decides to train her for 3 years. But when they come back,Natsu's been regretting what he did and is trying to make her forgive him. But the question is,will she while Dark Guilds are trying to take down all the guilds? Rated T for language and suggestions and shippings for this story are inside.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"NO!"A raven haired boy wearing dark goggles,a white longsleeve shirt covered in blood,faded blue jeans,black boots,a silver chain around his neck,with his right arm bandaged yelled looking at his blood covered hands while the town around him was on fire."You'll pay for this!"The boy roared at a black and red dragon appearing from smoke. Then the two shot smoke with embers at each other until a building near them collapsed and landed on them.

"Shotaro!"A girl's voice yelled snapping the boy awake. Then he looked up to see Lisanna Strauss with her hand on his back with a worried look. This is Shotaro and his nightmare was 13 years ago...the day he lost his brother Kaito to the Smoke Dragon.

"Sorry Lisanna. I haven't been getting much sleep because of the same dream over and over again."Shotaro yawned rubbing his eyes making Lisanna sigh in relief. Then as she was walking away Shotaro fell asleep again with his head hitting the table making Lisanna stop and go back towards him.

"Shotaro...what am I going to do with you?"Lisanna asked before shaking Shotaro awake again.

"What?"

"Stay awake."

"I can barely *yawn* focus on you talking right now."

"*sigh* How does Ryu deal with you?"Lisanna sighed talking about Shotaro's older brother who just as she started talking about him,he entered the guild hall and walked towards Mirajane and Erza.

"Hey Mira, Cretin."Ryu growled at Erza earning an angry glare back. Everybody was amazed that Ryu was the only guy with the guts to talk back to and fight Erza.

"Okay alright both of you stop before someone gets hurt. And by someone,I mean everyone,mostly Natsu."Mirajane laughed sheepishly getting in between Ryu and Erza.

"I should punch you right now you Pretty Boy."Erza growled walking away from Mirajane and Ryu.

"If you're in love with me just say so!"Ryu laughed dodging a sword thrown at him.

"I swear those two have Sexual Tension."Shotaro grinned making Lisanna laugh.

"Hey Sho! Wanna spar?"Natsu asked putting his arm around Shotaro's neck earning an elbow to the stomach from the Smoke magic user.

"I already said yes when you asked yesterday."

"Oh right."

5 minutes later

"I'll actually try this time Dragneel,so I hope you're ready."Shotaro grinned as his hands had smoke circling around them.

"Bring it! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"Natsu roared unleashed an inferno at Shotaro who stayed still and was consumed in the fire."I think I over did it."Natsu gasped noticing the missing Shotaro before he got a kick to the side from him.

"Actually trying here Natsu. Maybe you should too."

"I get it. The fire hitting the ground created smoke for you to use to sneak up behind me and land that lucky shot."Natsu chuckled before dodging a blast of smoke.

"Everything Gray says is wrong,You actually are smart."Shotaro chuckled before he did the same trick with the smoke he threw at Natsu."Smoke Dragon's Sulfer Missile!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"Natsu roared as he punched a huge blast of smoke making an explosion sending the two flying.

"Hey Dragneel! You used Dragon Force at the last second didn't you!"Shotaro yelled as his right side was scaly and colored red and black with his eye similar to a dragon's.

"You're saying it like you're surprised."Natsu smiled as the scale looking marks on his face disappeared.

"SMOKE DRAGON'S VOLCANIC DROP!"Shotaro yelled riding a rising smoke column and went flying down with his arm extended and hit the ground making a cloud of Smoke go everywhere and hit Natsu with it slightly burning him with the embers.

"That's new."Natsu winced before a familiar Ice mage used his magic to freeze the smoke and stop Shotaro and Natsu in mid charge.

"I swear you two are going to blow this place up."Gray chuckled as the two easily escaped the ice.

2 hours later

"A training mission?"Makarov and Ryu asked confused at Shotaros's idea.

"I'm doing this for Lucy, ever since Natsu decided to get rid of her for Lisanna to join their team she's been a wreck. I'm taking her around the country and possibly farther to train her. Natau called her weak? He'll see who's weak after Lucy and I get back."Shotaro chuckled with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Why? Shotaro you aren't old enough to-"

"I'm 19 years old,26 if I aged on Tenrou Island. Lucy's as important to me as anyone else in the guild."Shotaro explained to Ryu before pulling out his chain."Kaito would've done the same."

"Shotaro...doing this for Lucy is the nicest thing I've ever seen you do since you two came to the guild. I support what your doing and I won't stop you."Makarov smiled making the boy smile back.

"Be careful...I don't want to lose another brother."

"I should be saying the same to you,the way you flirt with Erza is going to get you killed."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have to talk to Lucy tonight."Shotaro replied before Happy flew onto his head.

"Can I come with?"

"Were you spying again?"

"Mayybe."

"Don't tell anyone and it's a yes."Shotaro chuckled making Happy cheer before sliding off his head.

With Lucy half an hour later

Lucy POV

Fucking Natsu...thinking about his feelings and not mine. Who the hell does he think he is.

"Lucy."A voice said from outside my window making me turn to see Sho and Happy outside. The only person who actually thinks I have potential...other than that girly haired prick."Can I come in?"Of course I had to let him in,he didn't barge in like my old team...and it was pouring outside anyway.

"What is it Sho?"He didn't mind when I call him Sho,in fact he didn't mind what anyone called him. That was actually...charming of him.

"I'm taking you on a training mission."

Is he crazy or what? I can barely handle the way he and Ryu sparred just by looking at them.

"Sorry Sho but-"

"I told him what happened Lucy,you don't need to play tough."Happy explained holding onto my leg with a worried expression. He told him? I swear of all that Cat's done I'm gonna kill him for this one. But I can't feel nothing but relief that he did.

"Lucy...if you need a hug-"I couldn't reject that offer,all I've needed is a hug since then. And I felt so much comfort in his arms as they held onto me while I sobbed quietly on his shoulder."Natsu called you weak...he's the weak one for doing this to you."I started to cry even more during that sentence,he cares so much for me and he's willing to put up with me for so long.

"Sho...it hurts..."I sobbed as he ran his hand up to the back of my head to keep it there.

"I know it does. Happy's gonna stay here with you tonight. I promise after tomorrow,you won't ever feel this way again Lucy."So much warmth came to me from the Dragon Slayer while he held me in his arms.

The next morning

"Lucy..."Levy said as I told her what Sho was doing for me...and how long I might be gone. I even told her how I felt about it:nothing but pure Excitement.

"Hey guys."Sho yawned walking through the doors with Ryu and a bag over his shoulder.

"You better take care of her."Levy warned before one of Sho's smiles appeared on his face.

"I know. I won't let anybody hurt her."

"What does she mean?"Lisanna asked with worry next to Mira who had a confused look at Sho.

"For 3 years,Lucy Heartfillia and Shotaro Kenzaki will be on a leave of absence. Wish them luck and safe travels."Master explained as he waved his hands over our guildmarks making them disappear.

Lisanna POV

Shotaro...I don't want you or Lucy to leave. I-I...

Shotaro POV

3 years...I hope nothing bad happens to this place.

Normal POV

"Are you ready Lucy? Happy?"Shotaro asked rolling down his sleeve while the Blue Exceed landed on his head.

"Aye sir!"

"So where are we going?"Lucy asked as they began to leave the guild. Then in a flash,Shotaro grabbed her hand and began to run.

"Everywhere. We gotta get a headstart don't we?"Shotaro asked making the blushing Celestial mage nod.

Natsu POV

I should apologize to Lucy. I think I was too rough on her. Took me a day to realize that? Maybe what Ice for Brains said was right,I am being selfish.

"Hey where's Lucy?"I asked looking for her in the guild before seeing a sad Lisanna at the bar. Odd,she's barely ever sad...especially like this.

"With Shotaro and Happy."She sighed making me sigh in relief,at least she'll be back.

"When'll she be back?"

"3..."3 what?! Hours,Days,damn it Lisanna why aren't you specific!"3...Years."

3 years?! Was she that upset? Shotaro and Happy too? Who'll actually want to spar with me now? And my best friend that I raised from an egg? WHY?!

Author's note

Well what do you think so far? And the shippings for this story aren't NaLi and ShoLu like it's looked like so far,its NaLu and ShoLi. And yes Ryu has a crush on Erza,he just ways to show his love,even unconventional ones like fighting with her. So review and tell my what you think of my first story so far.


	2. Return

Return

Normal POV

3 years have passed since Lucy,Shotaro,and Happy left the guild and since then the guild's been running smoothly knowing this was the week they would return.

In the forest near the Fairy Tail guild hall

"Are we close?"A man wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head shielding himself from the rain asked 6 other people next to him wearing the same thing,although 3 were small in size.

"We're close don't worry."One of them replied in a feminine voice as they saw the Guild Hall from the hill they were on top of.

In the guild hall

"Man its pouring hard!"Ryu laughed running his hand through his shorter Raven hair closing the door behind him.

"You really are funny Ryu."Mirajane giggled as Ryu walked to the Bar while fixing his Crimson Jacket.

"How so?"He asked before Erza pulled his seat from under him making the man fall to the ground.

"That's how so."Erza chuckled angering Ryu and making Mirajane laugh.

"Very funny Tomato head."Ryu growled standing up and brushed the dust off.

"It is Dragon Breath, remember to brush your teeth? And I mean today,not last month."

"Oh ha ha."

"Hey Ryu do you think Shotaro will help me with some Dragon Slayer training when he get's back?"Wendy asked Ryu making him laugh.

"Of course. But why not ask me,Natsu,or Gajeel?"

"Did you forget what happened last year when I did?"Wendy reminded making images of her being burned by Natsu,slammed into a wall by Gajeel,and better yet,Ryu scaring her with his magic appear in Ryu's mind.

"In our defense you were not ready to handle our expertise."

"In her defense you're an idiot to do that."Erza growled making Ryu send her a death glare.

"Maybe you guys should relax."Levy suggested getting in between before the group from outside walked in making everyone look at them.

Ryu POV

Probably some more dark guild members.

Erza POV

For their sake I hope they're not looking for a fight.

Wendy POV

I 'm a little scared right now.

Levy POV

Is that them?

Normal POV

"Where's Master Makarov?"The one in the center asked in a deep voice making Ryu and Erza walk up to him prepared to fight.

"What's it matter to ya?"Ryu asked as his hand was engulfed in a crimson fire.

"Simple."He took off his goggles and face mask from under his hood and let it drop to the floor."He's the one who can reveal my mark."Then he pulled off his hood for his long Spiky Raven hair to show and for the shadow covering his face to leave."Good to see you big brother,Erza."He smirked as he opened his dark red eyes. It was an older Shotaro and Ryu knew that from the silver chain around his neck.

"Shotaro..."

"Then that means-"Erza gasped as two more pulled off their hoods to see Lucy and Happy with scratches on their faces. Then the last 4 pulled off theirs to show Sting,Rogue,Frosch,and Lector from Sabertooth.

"Sabertooth?"Wendy gasped as most of the wizards in the guild began to get in a defensive stance.

"It's okay. They want to join."Lucy reassured showing they didn't have their guild marks.

"I may or may not have killed Minerva's old man."Sting chuckled along with Shotaro.

"So she tried to kill us if it wasn't for Shotaro and Lucy helping out just in the nick of time."Rogue explained making Lucy smile.

"Aye sir!"Happy smiled along with Lector and Frosch.

"I can't believe how much you changed Sho."Ryu gawked at his brother who had definetely changed the past 3 years.

"What about you two? Your hair was definetely longer Ryu and Erza you looked way less cooler than now."Shotaro pointed out making his brother and Erza chuckle.

"Wow Lucy you've changed too."Wendy pointed out as she and Levy studied Lucy.

"I haven't changed that much."

"Well it's great to see you're well and alright."Mirajane smiled as she stamped the Fairy Tail insignia on the new mages.

"Where's Lisanna anyways? I would've expected her to be here waiting to scream at me or something."Shotaro pointed out taking off his cloak and fixed his black jacket.

"She's on a mission with Natsu and the others. She'll be back today."Erza explained making Shotaro sigh in pure relief.

"Thank god for that. I already had an earful from Lucy."Then he was punched on the head by a filled with anger Lucy.

"Maybe if you had called my name before you saw me naked bathing I wouldn't have!"Now her hair was waving in the air from the anger emanating from her.

"Ha! Idiot!"Ryu then had the same thing but double from Mirajane and Erza.

"Look who's talking!"

"You're the one who went through the ceiling into the bath house!"Mirajane growled with the same thing happening to hers.

"Ow!"Everyone else in the guild laughed at the brothers exactly timed 'ow'.

2 hours later

Lucy POV

Man does it feel good to be home. And at least now I don't stink of sweat,or whatever that stench was.

"Oh thank god you're sleeping."Thank god Sho and Happy are heavy sleepers or else they might've woken up and seen me naked. Then again it wouldn't be the first time. I changed into clothes I bought in town yesterday,just a nice and simple grey t-shirt and blue pants,good thing Sting,Rogue,and Sho don't care what I wear. And thank god neither of them liked me anyways.

Flashback 2 years ago

"I see a Dragon Slayer in your future."Maybe a fortune from a Fortune Teller was a bad idea."Fire strong as a dragon's."Well that draws out Sting and Rogue."And...pink hair. Or is that salmon?"Hearing a description of Sho would've been better than a description of that asshole.

Now

But him?! Good thing Sho didn't hear what Mira said,about Natsu and Lisanna being an item. Being one of the cutest couples since they were kids,or was that Sho and Lisanna? Either way that Jackass is good with who he's with.

"Was this worth all that trouble to get?"Sho yawned as he picked up a necklace with a lacrima on it that we got a while ago on our travels. He was right though,nobody knows what that necklace does.

"That's what I keep asking myself."I laid next to him on my bed and put my head on his stomach looking at the necklace. It's not weird for us to do that,he's my best friend so it's not that odd since we've been doing this for a while.

"What was your favorite place we visited?"I smiled at the question and held his hand.

"All of them."

"I don't think we visited a place called Allofthem."He's so funny at times and I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"You know what I mean smatass."

"But..."I know what that but meant. Sho had to hide this from Ryu because of what they threatened to do to me.

Flashback 1 year ago

"I can handle you guys on my own."Sho growled as we fought Raven Tail who ambushed us to try and blackmail Master Makarov into giving them Lumen Histoire,whatever that is.

"Oh can you? I rebuilt my guild with even stronger mages,especially this one."I hated what that guy Ivan said as Alexei appeared behind him. The son of the Master and Laxus' father yet he still pretended that he wasn't Alexei."Hey time to reveal yourself Alexei..."When Alexei took off his mask,that was the first time I ever saw Sho break down like that afterwards."Or should I say,Kaito Kenzaki."At first I didn't even believe it was Sho's brother,mostly because of the lifeless blue eyes and sort of long brown hair. But the chain the three of them wear gave it away that it was."And don't even try to get your brother Ryu to help. Or else your student is going to die by your brother's hands."

Now

"Kaito's a Raven Tail mage. But how he's alive is the question."

"Hey,he might be in a dark guild but all that should matter to you is that your brother is alive."

"You're right. We should probably get going,Mira has a surprise for us."

Ryu POV

"EH! ARE YOU CRAZY MASTER! I'M DON'T WANNA BE ON THE SAME FLOAT AS THIS CREATURE!"I couldn't believe what Master Makarov just told me:I have to be on the same float with Erza for Fantasia.

"No offense Master but neither do I!"

"It's just for this one Fantasia Parade. And besides,Sorcerer's been making these rumors of you two being secretly together...so just make the best of it and pretend like you're together."Mira defended the old man making Erza and I look at each other blushing.

"WHO'S THE DEAD MAN WHO DID THAT!"

"Oh it's Shotaro and Lucy,how are you two?"

Shotaro POV

"We're great Master."Lucy smiled hugging the old man while I looked at Erza and Ryu who were reading an issue of Sorcerer with a picture of them holding hands.

"Why are they reading that?"

"It's a bit complicated. So Mr. Kenzaki and Ms. Heartfilia,tell us what happened on your training."Master Makarov was smiling when he said this,Lucy and I sat down at the bar,got a few drinks and began to tell some stories.


	3. Natsu vs Shotaro

Natsu vs. Shotaro

Lucy POV

"Stories,stories..."I could barely think of anything.

Shotaro POV

"This is actually quite the story. Its one of my favorites because I met one of the coolest guys ever. It all started when Lucy and Sting were sparring..."

Flashback 3 years ago

"Come on Luce don't rely too much on you spirits. Focus!"I was training Lucy by having her fight Sting.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't make me fight Sting! Ow!"Oh! Maybe Sting was a bad idea."I hate you so much!"Who me or the guy who just punched you into a tree?

"Ok,while you guys patch whatever the hell she has up,I'm gonna go get some fish."I could've sworn while I was leaving I heard fanfare from Happy.

5 minutes later

"What's going on?"I asked some fisherman at the docks who were muttering and complaining while patching up their boat.

"Coroval Bearenzeal that's what! That damn Pirate's been shooting boats and stealing our catches."

"Coroval Bearenzeal? The myth?"

"No. Not a myth. There's that Son of a Bitch right now."He pointed towards a huge ship with a black sail rolled up and a small boat going up to it.

"Lemme handle this."

"How?"I love that question. How? How I answer is a trail of smoke.

"Stupid old men."I heard someone say as I slid easily through the crevice as smoke and reformed in a weapons room.

"Of course,I've seen smarter cats."I heard a woman's voice add to their conversation while it came closer."Maybe I should-mph!"I stopped a red haired woman who was in a female version of a Pirate's clothing.

"Be quiet. Where is Coroval?"

"I'll never tell you where my captain is. A good crew never gives up their Captain."I heard a gun cock behind my head.

"Don't worry,I saw him come in. Welcome to my ship."I turned around to see a man with blonde hair with black highlights,a knife scar on his left cheek,a long sleeve white shirt tucked into black pants,a belt with two more with two Cutlasses on each side,and a black coat with the left sleeve pulled up.

"Are you Coroval?"

"Yes."

"Good."Next thing Coroval knows is he's in his quarters with a mug of liquor in front of him after I turned us into smoke."Why are you terrorizing these fishermen."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"They're just making an honest living."

"Sure maybe. But so am I. Pirating is hard man."He walked around showing treasure while drinking and refilling his mug.

"You're only my age. You shouldn't have much trouble."

"Exactly. But I do. Now...I know who you are Shotaro Kenzaki. I'm amazed,and that's saying something."How did he know my name? How does he know who I am anyways.

"How do you-"

"Isn't that you?"He pulled out a picture of the whole guild and I was next to Lisanna glaring at Natsu who sent the same back.

"Why do you have this?"

"Listen, I'll cut you a deal,I help you out whenever you want me to and you help me out with some trouble I'm in."Then I saw a bunch of boats come near the ship and groups of thugs and soldiers come on board.

"A deal like that? How bad is the trouble?"

"My head could bring back your fortune."

"Sure. Crow,but first."I delivered a punch right to his stomach as a favor for the guys I was helping.

Now

"So I helped him out and Crow still owes me."I finished the story about when I met Crow and the doors opened for an old friend of ours to walk in."Hey...Don."I smiled to the 16 year old Doctor who chuckled and held his hand up.

"Sup guys!"Next thing I know,a pissed Wendy is stomping towards him.

Don POV

Shit. I am so fucked.

"DON MINSE!"God damn it's only been 3 years, and she's about to kill me."THIS IS FOR LEAVING ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

Lucy POV

Ouch. That really must have hurt,I swore I felt the shockwave of the slap.

Don POV

"Wendy...baby please understand."

"BUT I STILL MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Ryu POV

I heard his spine crack from that bear hug. I feel bad for him now.

Don POV

"But I'm still mad!"She slapped me again and this time to the floor,and now my cheek was bleeding. Great.

Normal POV

"Ok Wendy before you snap his neck,calm down!"Now Cana and Levy were holding the Sky Dragon Slayer back while the two Kenzaki brothers helped the young Doctor up.

"So...Erza huh?"Now Ryu and Erza were just as angry and it was Sting and Rogue holding him back and Elfman and Mirajane holding Erza back.

"Don. What's up bro?"

"Nothin much man. I finished that SS-class mission and next thing I know Wendy made my cheek bleed."

"That's good bro."Now the two friends were sitting and talking for a few minutes before a certain group burst through the doors.

"We're back!"Natsu yelled through the guild annoying Shotaro and Lucy.

"Damn Flame Brain can't you-Sho! Lucy!"Gray noticed the two mages and they walked over and high fived him.

"Hey Pipsqueaks."Now Gajeel had the two in headlocks before Shotaro shot his back with smoke.

"Shotaro...Lucy."Juvia spat Lucy's name as if it was poison on her tongue.

"Hey Juvia..."

"Shotaro..."Lisanna gasped while the two looked at her and Natsu.

"Lucy..."

"Hey Lisanna,Dragneel. Good to see you. Now if you excuse me I'm headed ho-"Everyone was shocked at Natsu's flaming fist going through Shotaro.

"Shotaro!"Ryu was now about to kill Natsu but Shotaro pulled Natsu's fist out and acted like nothing happened as the wound closed.

"So you wanna fight?"Now Natsu was thrown out the door by Shotaro and the Smoke Dragon Slayer was walking up to him.

"What the? You were never this strong."Now Shotaro had Natsu up by the neck.

"Oh this. This is nothing,this is payback for Lucy."

"How did Shotaro survive being punched through the stomach and shrug it off?"Gray was just as curious before they saw Happy walk in front of them.

"It's his Smoke Body."Everyone was shocked at the calm faced Shotaro who was being attacked repeatedly by the angry Natsu. But the attacks were just going through him.

"Are you done?"He stopped one of Natsu's attacks and began to crush his fist.

"What are you?"

"Lucy's Best Friend,something you never were."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"Natsu had a clear shot and took it.

"Did he just?"

"Flame Brain should pay attention. He can't hurt Shotaro as long as that magic's in play and he just made more than enough smoke."Gray was right and everyone knew it.

"You really are stupid. Smoke Dragon's Sulfur Blast!"Natsu was met with a ball of smoke that exploded and sent him back."Smoke Dragon's Volcanic Bomb!"And then the ground underneath him exploded and sent him up."Smoke Dragon's Smoke Storm!"Nobody else could see what was going on,Shotaro had covered the area he and Natsu were fighting in smoke.

"Where are you!"Natsu was getting angrier by the second as Shotaro was attacking him from all sides."FIRE DRAGON'S TALONS!"He kicked Shotaro from smelling the incoming smoke and knew where it was coming.

"I see you're smarter than before. But,you still haven't changed. SMOKE DRAGON'S MAGNA CAN-Ryu?"Ryu stopped Shotaro in mid air with chains covered in crimson fire and pulled him down forcefully to the ground.

"Ryu what are you doing?"

"Shotaro you shouldn't have started to attack Natsu like that. Natsu why did you attack him?"Ryu was demanding an answer while his chains held Shotaro to the ground and he had Natsu by the collar.

"Let go of me. And the reason why is none of your business."Now Ryu was getting angrier and the more he clenched his fists the chain on Shotaro's neck got tighter and he didn't realise that.

"R-R-R..."Now the Smoke Dragon Slayer could barely breath while the fire was burning his skin.

"Ryu that's enough. You might be mad at Natsu but you're hurting your little brother."Erza unclenched Ryu's fists and turned him around to show him Don putting some medicine on the burn while Wendy was helping Shotaro breathe.

"Sho...I'm sorry I didn't..."

"You really need something for that anger bro."Shotaro coughed before Lucy helped him up.

"Sho are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry Luce,I'm fine."

Lisanna POV

Of course you are,just like when we met.

16 years ago

"Mira! Elfman! Anybody! Help!"I was only 11 years old and I was running from a group of Dark Guild members.

"Come on little girl we don't wanna hurt you! What the? Not you!"I didn't know what was happening while I hid behind a tree and I heard screams come from the people chasing me. Next thing I know,one of their dead bodies was thrown in front of me and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Please don't hurt me."I whispered under my breath before the footsteps stopped in front of me.

"I'm not."It was a sort of high voice and when I opened my eyes,a young Shotaro was sitting on one knee in front of me. I was scared at first,but his red eyes didn't say 'be afraid',they said 'I won't hurt you'."Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"That's good,come on."I know Mira always told me to be careful around strangers but he just saved my life.

"You're not,you're bleeding."I touched a cut wound on his side and it was still fresh and I could tell from the red liquid on my hand.

"I'm alright, as long as you're okay I don't mind."He picked me up bridal style and he took me to the camp where Ryu was putting an unconscious Mira and Elfman."They're gonna be alright,my brother made sure of that. Sorry about this,but don't try to remember me."He put me next to my siblings and knocked me out.

Now

You're always so positive,you don't care what happens to you. Lucy is lucky to have a guy like you,I guess I lost that race to you Luce.

"But I think a good night's rest will help though."And of course sleep,if anything you're the sleepiest guy ever.


	4. Fake and Real Love

Fake and Real Love

Shotaro POV

"So all we have to do is trail this guy without being detected or else he'll know we were sent to kill him?"I bit my apple while Luce and I sat on top of a building.

"But remember he has so many innocent people's lives around his finger, that's why this mission pays nearly a Million jewels."She was right,either way she didn't have to worry,stealth is my specialty.

"Odd,I thought he only had families."I saw a fairly chubby man in a suit talk to a young man before giving him some jewels.

"He does why?"

"I think he helps start the family by lending the guy some money for the ring. Then as time progresses he helps pay for the Hospital bills and houses as the kids are born. Then he starts to take control until they pay him back which he knows won't happen."

"That actually makes sense. How'd you figure that out?"

"I saw him talk to this kid and give him some money,then I saw him head into the nearest Jewelry store and come out with a small square box."

"You're giving me an idea."Why does my gut say that something is about to happen?"Shotaro...be my boyfriend and ask me to marry you."

"What?"I just choked on the piece of Apple I was chewing after hearing what she just said.

"I mean pretend. We see if what you're saying is true and when you see him again we're done here."That's a relief,I thought I was actually about to date Lucy.

"Whew,what a relief."I could feel her glare even with my eyes closed.

"What's that mean? Are you saying I'm not dateable?"

"I never said that."

"So you're saying I'm ugly."

"Never said that either."

"Then what?!"

"I don't want a girlfriend. Okay I just don't like anybody."

"Don't worry,I'm not taking offense."

"Hey! If I did I would've asked you or someone like Lisanna a long time ago. Now come on,he's getting away."I stopped our little argument after I noticed the man walk away.

Back at Fairy Tail

Ryu POV

"So my little brother is back for a day and now he's on a mission. Wow,he really hates staying in one place."I sighed drinking the wine Mira passed me.

"Well can you blame him?"

"I don't think I can ever say no to you Mira."I chuckled making Mira giggle.

"Uh oh,Romeo's gonna try to ask Wendy on a date."

"But Don's back,Don and Wendy have been together for years."

"Well they broke up when Don left for that mission."

"Yeah...still though."

Don POV

Ow,seriously how did she manage to make me bleed on my cheek. I just hope she'll take me back.

"Wendy I really like you...no that sounds stupid."Is this kid stupid?

"Romeo what the hell man?"

"What do you mean? You saw how Wendy reacted when you came back after dumping her. Give her a chance with someone else."Is he fucking serious right now?!

"You had a chance before I came here. Now back off."

"Maybe you should!"

"No you should!"

Back with Shotaro and Lucy

Lucy POV

"I can't believe I have to do this."We sat in a restaurant where our target was eating and we sat in a table in his view.

"Come on,I need the money."

"Lemme guess you want me to say something like I want to take our relationship to the next level then kiss you?"

"Yes."If we weren't being watched by our target,Shotaro would've gotten up and left right then and there.

"Listen Lucy...we've been dating for a few years now...and I just wanted to tell you I want to take our relationship to the next level."Wow he's such a good liar. I looked behind his head to see our target intrigued at Shotaro.

"Sho..."Of course he had to kiss me to make it look real,and...he's a pretty damn good kisser."I'll be right back."

Shotaro POV

Yup still got it.

"Excuse me,Sho was it not?"

"Yes sir."

"Call me Maki."

"Yes sir,Maki."

"I see your girlfriend wasn't very impressed with your proposal."

"I barely have enough money for a ring."

"How about this,I loan you some for a ring at this Jewelry store a friend of mines owns. If you need help paying for the ceremony and some other stuff in the future just come to me,but I like to be payed back so pay me back when you can at this address."He passed me a huge roll of bills and a small black card and then he left.

"Did it work?"I took out the card with address and handed it to Lucy.

"Like a charm."

"You are such a good liar."

"So are you."

Back at the guild

Wendy POV

"You should take a look at this."That's odd,Carla has never been so serious before. So of course I turned around from looking at the request board to see Don punching and kicking Romeo.

"Stop! Both of you!"My instinct was to look away after I saw Romeo hit Don in the face with fire.

With Natsu

"Natsu,come on open the door."Lisanna's been knocking with Happy for the past few minutes while I laid down thinking about Lucy. I've been thinking about what I did to her before she left and each time I do,I feel like I'm about to break down any second.

"Go away."Even I could feel my voice breaking the more I remember that day.

"Natsu I'm sure Lucy's not upset anymore."

"She isn't!"I didn't care if she was,the whole reason I got together with Lisanna was because I thought Lucy was out of my head. But I can barely even get her out of it anymore,I didn't know how I felt about her when I did that until she left. You're the only one I love Lucy Heartfilia...I should've figured that out before.

With Shotaro

Shotaro POV

"Strawberry Lip gloss? Still can't believe I had to do that."I was still wiping my lips with my arm getting the taste of Lucy off my lips and tongue. I knocked on Maki's door and a bodyguard opened it up.

"Oh Sho,did she love it?"

"She fell in love like falling through a sinkhole. Thank you so much."

"Now...onto business. Just sign here."He opened a drawer and pulled out an empty contract while I noticed all the other stacks with signed contracts.

"Okay. But not this business."I used a smoke cloud to keep his guards on the wall so I could jump and get the stacks of the signed contracts.

"What are you doing?"

"My job."I made a ball of smoke with more embers and threw it at the stacks igniting them.

"You have just made an enemy."

"You're a nice guy but a tyrant. Just lend the people some money and they'll pay you back. But when you come to that conclusion..."I put him to the ground and cover his hands and feet in smoke to keep him still."Stay put."

5 minutes later

"Is it done?"The question was answered with a suitcase filled with a couple thousand jewels.

"A little bonus for making us do that."I smiled before Lucy pulled out a bag filled with jewels.

"And we got payed."

"All this in a few hours? Damn. We should probably head home."

Back at the guild a few hours later

Normal POV

"Are you tired yet? Wendy's my girl and will always be mine."Don and Romeo were breathing heavily while they both looked pretty beat up.

"Give her a chance with someone else! Wendy?"Wendy stopped those two from charging again.

"Romeo you're really a nice guy but Don has a point. I love him and I don't want to see you two fight anymore."

"Aw how cute."Lucy and Shotaro just got back and Lucy loved what Wendy just said.

"I don't even want to think about love right now."

"It was just one time stop being such a baby."

"Yeah..."A familiar weak voice to Shotaro said shocking the Dragon Slayer."Stop that and help me out."It was Crow and he was bloody and beaten and to everyone,it was amazing he was alive.

"Crow! What happened?"

"Raven Tail...your brother..."

"Don get over here and help him,stay with me man."

"Brother? Shotaro what's going on?"Ryu was just as shocked hearing the word 'brother'.

"Ryu...Kaito's alive...and he's a Raven Tail mage."Shotaro whispered the last part shocking everyone who heard and made Ryu start to shake his head.

"Help me take him to the infirmary,I can keep him alive there."Don ordered Shotaro who nodded and took the almost dead pirate to the infirmary.

"Ryu?"Erza was getting worried about the Infernal Dragon Slayer who stood shocked before seeing Kaito in front of the guild waiting for Ryu.

"No...you're not Kaito! TELL ME WHO OR WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE!"Ryu charged and hit Kaito with a flaming punch.

"Stop Ryu!"Everyone was curious about Erza worrying so much for Ryu.

"WHAT ARE YOU!"Ryu was practically crying before Kaito smiled evilly.

"Ryu,what happened to protecting each other?"Kaito asked making Ryu angrier before he delivered a punch to Ryu's stomach making a blast of bright light appear through his back.


End file.
